Beyblade: a new era
by i have left fanfiction.net
Summary: New enemies arise,old ones return and the allies are just as myterious... can the grevs handle this new threat read on to find out
1. Chapter 1 a suprise

authors note: my first fan fic... review

Beyblade: xtreme force

Im bored , Ray exclaimed

You took the word right out of my mouth, Tyson exclaimed

After defeating BEGA it has been pretty boring max shrugged

The boredom's even getting to Kenny, Tyson pointed to a Kenny who was huddled in a corner whispering "must customize Beyblade" again and again. Then he catches sight of Tyson's dragoonMS

"Must customize Beyblade" Kenny screamed and tackled Tyson who countered just in time.

No Kenny we don't need to customize Beyblade right now

Maybe you do, a mysterious stranger's voice rang out through the night.

Who are you, max exclaimed

You can call me combat, the stranger replied

What kind of name is that snorted kai

Combat gave him an ultimate stare of doom which had kai shaking in his boots

Any way, so why are you here, Ray asked

Did you enjoy your days of boredom? Asked combat

No way dude they sucked…but what does that have to do with anything? Tyson asked

Nothing much, except that…, combat shrugged

Boris and Voltaire escaped.

IMPOSSIBLE!

guess who screams hahahahah


	2. The battle

"IMPOSSIBLE"! Kai screamed

"This cant be happening! No way can this be happening Im not going back to the abbey! I can't go back please don't let him take me"!

"Chill Kai"

"There gonna torture me again, don't let 'em take me please" kai begged

"Whap" ray slapped kai hard

"Get your self together kai no one's taking you anywhere, I promise you" ray said.

"Listen up blade breakers me and my team have discovered that the abbey is back online but its location is still unknown"

"Wait a minute how do we know this isn't just some wacky early Halloween trick" exclaimed max

" Allright I'll prove it with a battle against all you bladebreakers

Combat finally stepped out of the darkness revealing a face much like ray's, a perfect build covered with a black t-shirt and a jacket with a dragon's emblem on it

Three, two' one' let it rip!


	3. Debreifing

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

PLEEEEEZ review

"Aaaaaah, stand still" Tyson screamed

The battle was underway and the bladebreakers had been attacking relentlessly but Combat just dodged every attack.

"My turn" combat snickered

Five rapid attacks issued from the jet black blade each hitting its target.

On impact all five blades (dragoonMS, drigerMS, dracielMS, dranzerMS and hopper) exploded into a billion pieces.

"Sorry guys I guess I need to have more control over my new blade" combat shrugged.

"More control! You just sent our blades to oblivion"

Suddenly a blade came crashing through the window.

'We need to go Combat… now" the new blader said

"Gotcha, Bladebreakers follow me……NOW" combat exclaimed

After a long walk the blade breakers finally reach combat's base. On top of a mountain and hidden from the city was a large building.

"Nice base" Kenny whistled

"It should be Combat's dad funded it" the blader who had not been introduced yet started to say when he was stopped by combat. "Let's go inside".

From a point near the gate a boy saw them and gestured for the gate to be opened. The Iron Gate swung open (no this is not a fortress or anything like the abbey) to reveal a beautiful lush green lawn with some cliffs and boulders and even a pond in the middle. Ever where in the lawn children where practicing beyblading. Some were sitting in a corner customizing blades whiles others were simply playing tag.

The blade breakers were left speechless at this marvel and their mouths were gaping in awe.

"It's beautiful" Ray exclaimed

But he was soon interrupted

"Allright why did you bring us here" Tyson asked

"Our team has finally gotten information on what Boris and Voltaire are planning on doing" the still unintroduced blader said

"Boris is planning to select a few of bladers using BEGA and then he'll hand them over to Voltaire who'll be running the Abbey and we need your help to stop them"

"Wh….." Ray started before he was interrupted by Kenny

"Guys we have a problem, to save Beyblading and the world we have to have beyblades but our old ones are destroyed beyond repairs and I'm out of parts so I cant make new ones" Kenny said under one breath

"No problem, Tech come here" combat called.


	4. SaberX

**Author's note: This chapter is one without any action and only a sort of introduction to the Saber-X**

"Time for you to meet the team bladebreakers" Combat said as he called some kids over.

"First meet our Beyblade creator, Dylan or as we call him Tech"

A small boy around Kenny's height came forward, he was wearing a white shirt with COMPUTER FREAK written on it and a pair of red shorts that were too big for him. His glasses were placed precariously on the edge of his nose and he was continuously fiddling with his pen.

"Hi guys" Tech said as he warmly shook hands with each of the blade breakers

"He'll be helping Kenny with the design of the blade, provided its okay with you Kenny" Combat said

"No problem"

"You've met the brain so now its time to meet the brawn" Combat pointed to another oncoming Beyblader

"Meet Aaron' Combat said as he introduced him to the blade breakers.

Built like a tank Aaron looked like he was could bench press a car. His muscles cold be seen bulging through his dark skin his black hair was in an army style cut and he wore a white sweat shirt and denim jeans.

"Hey howz it going guys?" Aaron held a large hand and familiarized himself with the Bladebreakers

"Next we have the two speed demons Alex and Jake" Combat introduced the bladebreakers to two more bladers

The first one Alex was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of white skull and crossbones. He sported a typical Goth teenager look that said my life sucks and his pant was loose and baggy. Where as Jake was his other half, his smile went perfectly with his fair skin and jet black hair. He wore a red t-shirt that said "Enjoy life while you have it" In other words he was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy.

"Okay time for you guys to meet my little cousin Rick, that is as soon as I can find him" said Combat confused.

"CRASH" "BANG" "BAM" noises like claps of thunder were coming from behind an enormous rock

"Follow me" Combat directed taking the bladebreakers to an enormous rock which had a whole lot of impact craters.

Kai's p.o.v

We were just in time to see two bladers slam each other with amazing amounts of power, the smaller one looked like a chibi version of me except that his elbow blades were bigger and sharper than my own. His blade "Hell Wolf' I think it was called was beating the shit out of the skinny guys blade, but what I saw next was the most spectacular thing I've ever seen, as he called for his finally attack "Armageddon strike" from his blade emerged a blood red werewolf with inch long claws. You could literally see the power flowing in the body of that bit beast and then it attacked its opponent's blade leaving nothing but ash in the spot where the opponent's blade had been spinning. I never thought any blader could control this much raw power, but in front of me a ten year old had not only controlled it but used it to its full extent.

Normal p.o.v

"Not to shabby Rick" Combat congratulated the kid

"You guys just saw the beyblading world's future champ in action" Combat said

"And now you've finally met the Sabre-X"


	5. HMC

**Authors note: pleez review my friend ahmadthebest so he wont break down in tears(hahahahaha) his story's name is the X generation begins even complaints are accepted**

THE HMC BEYBLADES

"Guys we finally did it we created the HMC (hard metal core) beyblades!" Kenny and Tech said while jumping around triumphantly.

"Did what chief" Tyson asked

"We have created the most powerful blades ever, they are over a hundred time stronger, faster and powerful than any blade ever created" Tech explained

"Cool" The bladebreakers cried in unison

Kenny gave Max his blade first. It looked a lot like HMS but it had some major changes like the running core which was enhanced and full metal. The blade it self was made of the best metals combined making it ten times heavier and more defensive than the average beyblade.

"Man it looks awesome" Max exclaimed as he fingered his new Draciel metal coat

While Max put together his blade Kai, Ray and Tyson received their beyblades.

Dragoon metal crush for Tyson, Driger metal claw or Ray and Dranzer metal curse for

Kai.

"Allright guys you wanna give em a spin?" Kenny suggested

"Lets go Tyson" Max said as he faced of against Tyson

2 1 let it riiiiiiiiiip!

"Your going down Tyson, attack Draciel "

"In your dreams Max, ATTACK DRAGOON"

"Dodge it Draciel"

Tyson attacked Draciel but Max managed to dodge it a little and only got a slight brush

"ATTACK Dragoon"

"Counter attack Draciel"

This time Max pulled off a perfect maneuver dodging a split second before the attack split seconds before it hit and then using Dragoon's own momentum against it he slammed dragoon off balance to the edge of the beystadium. Unfortunately for Max Tyson managed to regain control.

"GO DRAGOON, HURRICANE CRUSH!"

Tyson geared up for his final attack

"Oh no you don't, GO DRACIEL DEFENSIVE COAT now!"

Both attacks met each other with all the power the power the bladers had.

After the amazing collision the stadium was covered in thick smoke when it finally cleared there was no blade left spinning…. It was a tie

"Man these blades pack a punch" Tyson said

"They will need to if we want to defeat BEGA' Kenny exclaimed

"Allright Kai, Ray why don't you try your blades out?"

"Nah we'll do it later" Ray replied.

"helloooo bladebreakers its time to give your bitbeasts" a strangers crackling voice rang out


	6. The redhead's story

Fsdds

A/N: I need reviews pleez, and I guess ahmad is right I am beggin for your reviews

(I like having fans and do not want to lose em)

"Im taking you down bladebreakers" the stranger hissed

"Say that to my face you coward" spat Kai

"Allright" a weird scrawny looking kid appeared out of nowhere. Pointing a snake shaped launcher at the bladebreakers he was about to challenge them when Combat interrupted.

"Your part of the saber-X now guys and we're always ready to take one for the team"

"Let me handle this one" a familiar voice

The bladebreakers spun around to see a confident redhead aiming his launcher at the stranger

"Ah so finally a challenger, me like yes Nico likeeeeeee" the reptilian like blader hissed.

"Tala how'd you get here?" Tyson asked

"All in good time Tyson first I need to get rid of a certain pest, let's go"

3 2 1 let it rip!

"wolborg attack" Tala commanded

"DODGE IT LIZARO!" Nico called out

Quite some time later after some relentless attacks from both sides the bladers were totally drained

"wolborg novae rog" shouted an exhausted Tala

"Lizaro bacteria strike"

Temperatures plumeted and soon Nico blade was frozen solid before he could attack. Soon Nico's blade was thrown in the air along with wolborg only there was one difference….Nico's blade wasn't spinning but Tala's still was.

"Hah" Tala snorted

"Grr, Nico be back bladybreks Nico be BACK " Nico growled as he fled from the dish

"You can't defeat Tala ivanov" Tala triumphantly shouted

As he bent down to recover Wolborg he notice a crack appearing on the side, then it spread finally engulfing the blade then obliterating in to a million pieces. The battle had destroyed the blade leaving Tala to mourn in the darkness of the fast approaching night….

Tala appeared in the H.Q of the Saber-X after sometime his face showed signs that he cried.

"Don't worry Tala we'll try fix it" Kenny comforted

"Whatever" Tala shrugged

"Allright why and how did you come here in the first place Tala?" Kai asked trying to change the subject

Tala recovered immediately and spilled the beans "I've been following you guys to Tyson's house after you left the beyblade shop, I was about to enter when I heard Combat's story about Voltaire and Boris's escape. I decided I should snoop around and find what Boris is up to and boy did I find out. So with my new info I set off to look for you guys" Tala said.

"So whatcha find out" Tyson asked

"World domination again, you'd think they'd have learnt by now" Tala answered

"So what's their method this time" a seriously annoyed Kai asked

"A super human army...again" Tala added as an afterthought.

"Did you guy's hear about the new blood drive or something? It's called the saves lives program or something, anyway it's owned by Voltaire and he's planning to harvest the DNA of every good blader and compile it into one kid thus making the ultimate BLADER ARMY" Finished Tala.


	7. Boris

"Uh Tala?" Kenny asked meekly

"Yeah what do you want" the redhead replied

"We finally created wolborgMC" Tech butted in

"Wolborg what?" Tala was now confused.

"Wolborg metal canine, Kenny and Tech worked on it all day" Ray answered Tala's question.

"Cool" Tala said as he eagerly pocketed the blade.

"Guys we got trouble" Ray interrupted

"The blood drive has started" Ray wore a worried expression as he finished.

The bladebreakers ran to the center of the city where the saber-X was waiting for them. The whole town square was packed with people a big banner hung over them YOU CAN HELP SAVE LIVES it said in golden colors.

"Look over there" Alex pointed to a large building behind the square even though I was so far away there was no mistaking the purple which was seen through the big picture window.

"Boris" there was no mistaking the anger in Tala's voice

"Let's go guys" Tyson shouted enthusiastically

"You're an idiot Tyson, we have to find a way to bust this party LEGALLY" Kai growled

"Guys Combat wants to see us at HQ pronto" Alex said as he interrupted the fight

Combat was waiting for the bladers

"Look down there" Combat said pointing to a clearing which was yesterday full of trees

"Hey guys we failed, Boris got what he wanted" Kenny interrupted

"All the blood samples are in the J.L hospital and that's owned by Voltaire so he has our blood samples anyway" Kenny said

"I know" Combat replied

"And I think their about to put that ultimate DNA sample to the test" Combat finished as he pointed to the clearing yet again. Though this time people could be seen…people including Boris.

"Very good Daniel that tree didn't stand a chance, now it's your turn Nico" Boris said

Tala cringed when remembered his battle with Nico. Suddenly Combat jumped down from their vintage point, as he faced Boris one could see the anger he stored inside

"Get out of here this forest does not belong to you" growled Combat

Boris started to argue when he noticed Combat's blade

"Ah a Beyblader, so how about we settle this with a beybattle" Boris said his eyes gleaming no doubt he was interested in Combat blading skills

"Lets do this"


	8. a secret revealed

"Listen up Boris this forest doesn't belong to you" Combat said not bothering to hide his anger

"Lets go you sensitive brat" mocked Nico

2 1 Let it rip!

Both bladers launched perfectly and with his relentless attacks Nico had the upper hand until….

"We're gonna rip every tree here limb from limb and then all you'll be able to do is cry about" Nico taunted

"This forest is my home so scram" Combat's voice was full of hatred.

Nico deliberately started cutting down trees with his blade laughing his head off. Combat had had enough suddenly his eyes turned to slits and his back sprouted four large leathers dragon wings.

"No body destroys this forest as long as im around" Combat's voice was unearthly and echoed in the forest.

"Destroy him"

Three lights one black one white and one green came out of Combat's blade

The black one turned into an exact replica of Driger but in black the white one turned into a white Dranzer and the green into a magnificent dragon with 2 pairs of enormous wings.

"Meet my bitbeasts and your worst nightmare"

At this black Driger and white Dranzer retreated inside the beyblade while the dragon remained.

"Destroy him DRAGON RAGE" Combat said softly

Beads of sweat started pouring down Nico's face as he looked at the terrifying sight before him a very angry dragon with a blader with wings coming out of his back. Then Combat attacked slicing to Nico's blade like a hot knife through butter……. Nico's blade exploded


	9. the tounament

Sorry for taking so long I got a lot of damn homework any pleez tell me where I am going wrong and review me

Chap 9

"What the hell was that" Tyson asked completely bewildered looking at Jake.

"Yeah is combat some kind of monster or something" Max asked

"Not a monster but I will qualify for a demon"

Combat now fully human answered grinning from ear to ear

"I really can't explain the whole story, right now we need to get back to my house"

"Guys I got some good news there is a tournament about to be held… but there's also some bad news this tournament is sponsored by the BEGA, so it's up to you if you want to compete or not" Tala said as he emerged from his room.

"Whoa! Saber-x, g-revolutions and the ultimates have been making incredible progress through the tournament, with no losses to any of the three teams I wonder how the final round is going to be decided" jazzman exclaimed while jumping up and down with enthusiasm

Some time later

"Allright Tyson according to the BEGA board our teams are on a collision course so brace your self" Combat warned

"Don't count us out yet" Tyson countered

"Allright people it's decide the bladebreakers will face off saber-x and the winner will battle the ultimates" jazzman said to the anticipating crowd

"First from the blade breakers is Tyson facing off against the youngest blader of the saber-x RRRICK"

"You're going down kid" Tyson growled

"And the moon is made of cheese" Rick retorted

"Isn't it?" Tyson asked cocking his head to the side

"Shut up and lets bey battle" Rick said seriously pissed of by Tyson's stupidity.

3 2 1 LET IT RIPPPPPPPP!


	10. Rick

Chap 10

a/n; decide not to humiliate Tyson so I don't offend Tyson's fans

"Your going down kid so don't even bother attacking me" Tyson said as confident as he can possibly be

"Whatever"

"I don't care how small you are cuz ur goin down kid, ATTACK DRAGOOON"

Dragon hit hell wolf squarely but that hardly moved it 2 millimeters, instead the power of hell wolf's defense sent dragoon flying.

"Oh no you don't, this time im gonna throw you out" Tyson managed to stop dragoon at the edge of the beystadium and attacked Hell wolf with every thing he had… hell wolf didn't move but Tyson kept on pushing but to no avail.

"This is starting to get boring hell wolf push him back" Rick said and obeying his command the blade pushed dragoon back

Tyson's P.O.V

This kid has power man I'm already exhausted and he hasn't broken a sweat.

My clothes are in shreds since he started his attack… I, I don't think I can beat him…no I am not going down no matter what lets go dragoon.

End P.O.V

"Whoa something is happening to dragoon… I think it's, I think its sprouting wings and man look at those mucho grande spikes on its tail and it claws there growing… I don't believe it dragoon is turning into super dragoon! " jazzman almost fainted at the size of the new dragoon.

"Dragoon" Tyson question

"I am always with you Tyson no matter what" with that dragoon rose up in the air ready for a final attack

"Allright Dragoon Hurricane Crush!" Tyson mustered up every ounce of energy he had and attacked Rick's blade

"Hell wolf Armageddon strike!"

Both bitbeasts a flaming werewolf and a dragon collided head on their blade counterparts doing the same. The impact sent large pieces of the now destroyed dish hurtling towards the audience, the blader's bodies were flung like rag dolls thrown to the wind, both the bladders as soon as they were thrown, were back on their feet (with a lot of difficulties) and inspecting the smoke and ash filled stadium their eyes scanning for a sign that their blades were still spinning. The dust cleared revealing one blood red blade out of balance and barely spinning and one white and silver blade not spinning at all, as soon as Tyson exhausted and disappointed retrieved his blade, hell wolf stopped spinning and waited for its master to pick it up.

"Good match Tyson" Rick congratulated holding out a small palm which had deep cuts in it which matched those on his face.

"Your blading skills are incredible and I paid the price for underestimating your power, hope we can have a rematch" Tyson said shaking Rick's hand

And then both of them collapsed with sheer exhaustion.


	11. Victory!

Chap 11

A/n: neeeeeed more reviews so readers pleez advertise my story if you can

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do own combat and the

Saber-x



"Allright beyblading fans we bring you the semi-finals of the Japan tournament we are here to you live from Ba-sing-se stadium, in the last round Rick the youngest Beyblader in the saber-x team beat Tyson in an amazing display of endurance and power and lets see if Kai from the bladebreakers can even the score, so keep tuned in to the beyblade channel cuz we'll keep on updating you, this is Brad West and A.J topper and we'll see you after the break".

In the blade breakers room

"Kai this next battle is yours we need to tie the score with saber-x" Kenny was genuinely worried about this battle

"Don't worry chief Kai will win this battle for the team…won't you Kai?" Tyson pleaded.

"Humph" the ice prince snorted and went off to see the line up charts

"Allright boys and girls we're back live from Ba-sing-stadium to witness the second round of the semifinals, from the bladebreakers former blitzkrieg boy Kai is coming up against Jake from the saber-x" brad's voice echoed in the stadium

"Well its time to meet the bladers so here they are from the bladebreakers we have Kai who has an almost perfect win record and his blading skills plus his flaming Dranzer bitbeast are a force to be reckoned with so I advise the competition to avoid his Metal Curse attack, from the saber-x we give Jake never entering in a competition means he's not a known beyblader, but we know enough to keep you away from his bitbeast death adder and his ultimate attack mega serpents strike". A.J briefed every one on the bladers as the call rang out

2 1 let it rip!

Kai and Jake both had a perfect launch and Jake went on the offensive immediately launching attacks with such speed Kai could neither dodge them nor counter them and soon could not take anymore but still kept on going.

"Having fun Kai?" Jake's happy go lucky tone was gone

"You can't me down that easy Jake, Go DRANZER"

"Whoa looks like Dranzer is doing the same thing dragoon was doing, its

evolving!" Jazzman commented

Dranzer Mc started glowing red and the bitbeast started to grow, the beak curved, the talons grew sharper, Dranzer eyes turned emerald green and the body turned pure white forming ULTIMATE DRANZER!.

"Allright Dranzer let give that guy a taste of his own medicine" Kai ordered

Death adder's fluent attacks were nothing compared Dranzer's and soon Jake was on his knees his clothes in shreds and deep gashes all over his body, but Kai wasn't exactly in tip top shape, his rapid attacks had completely drained him and he was also gashed in many places.

"Its time to terminate this battle, Death Adder Mega Serpent's Strike!" Jake shouted with all his might

"Dranzer Flaming curse attack now" Kai countered.

Both bladers zoned out as their blades started glowing. The bladers were now alone and there was no one with them but their bitbeasts the whole world was blank and the only thing visible was the opponent standing in front of you. Next to Jake a gigantic purple armored snake was in striking position and next to Kai was the evolved Dranzer in all its glory. Then the snake's head split into sixteen heads each one heading for Kai. Dranzer opened its mouth and fired a purple beam that hit the biggest of the sixteen heads (all heads were the same size except for one) then the blader's feet toughed earth again. Dranzer was spinning like it had just been launched and Death Adder wasn't spinning at all.


	12. refused!

Chap 12 beyblade a new era

"This battle next battle is between the power house of the saber x Aaron and master of defense from the bladebreakers the one and only Max, the stadium will be the Himalayan mountain range and unforgiving stadium with sheer drops and snow that really makes it hard to spin plus the blizzard force winds make it hard to keep your blade on the peaks" the voice speaker blared as jazzman demonstrated by launching a blade at the peak of the mountain the snow rapidly declined the blades speed and the wind blew it out in no time flat.

"Now let's meet the bladers, Max from the Bladebreakers is a strong defensive player who gets an added advantage thanks to his bitbeast Draciel and his new defense move called coat defense. His competition Aaron is one big power station, his attacks are strong enough to toss any blade out of the stadium and his bitbeast rhinox's rhino charge attack is one move you do not want to face.

3 2 1 let it rip !

"Max has used his sniper launcher to launch his blade right at the peak of the mountain while Aaron chooses to climb up" jazzman commented

"Come on down you chicken" Aaron commented

"Empty threats from an empty mind" Max responded calling Draciel to the base of the mountains

"IM GONNA SMEAR YOU" the usually kind Aaron was really pissed off. He charged at Max recklessly, Max easily countered by side stepping resulting in Aaron's blade slamming one of the mountains, the sheer power of the attack obliterated the mountain. Max's jaw dropped after seeing his opponent's power.

Aaron never let up with his attacks, Max had decided if he dodged his attacks he would wear out but Aaron was and exact replica of a power house each one of his attacks gave him more strength and it was max who getting exhausted.

"Let's take him down Rhinox! Attack" rhinox sent both Draciel and max flying

"I'm not going down Aaron" Max regained control just before his blade was thrown out of the dish

"You got spunk kid…I hate spunky kids, Take him down RHINO CHARGE" Aaron ordered. As a herd of armored rhinos came charging towards Draciel

"Draciel COAT DEFENSE"

"Here we go again" jazzman exclaimed as Draciel started evolving, its shell becoming stronger it tail spike becoming longer and sharper and finally shoulder pads were added to Draciel's shell.

Just as the rhinos were about to hit an impenetrable fortress of rock and metal surrounded Draciel. Max's defense proved to much for Aaron as his blade flew out of the stadium, Max had also been affected Draciel had been pushed to the brim of the dish but unlike Rhinox Draciel was still spinning

"Great battle" Aaron's friendly nature surfaced again as he warmly shook hands with Max just then the blade breaker with the exception of Kai and Ray went over and hugged max chanting " WE ARE GOING TO THE FINALS WE ARE GOING TO THE FINALS" but their bubble of joy was soon punctured when

"NO! You will not be battling in the finals my team refuses to fight against worms like you" Voltaire's cold voice rang out echoing in the silenced stadium.


	13. The first round

Chap 13 beyblade a new era.

"What do you mean they refuse to battle us" Tyson pouted

"My team refuses to fight worthless weaklings" Voltaire put extra stress on the word weaklings

"Who are you trying to fool Grandfather every one knows that your team is not good enough to beat the bladebreakers" Kai taunted

"Is that a challenge young Kai?"

Kai just turned around and started to walk out

"We accept on one condition that you fight along side the Saber-X, there will be five rounds best two out of three will win, oh and each battle will be fought by two bladers on each one of the saber-x fighting side by side one of the blade breakers and two from the ultimates…Do you accept grandson"

"Yes"

"Good then let us continue"

"Alright folks looks like the match is going to continue with a twist" jazzman shouted

"From the Bladebreakers Tyson is coming and the Saber-X are sending Rick to blade with him, while the ultimates are sending Lean (that's my name backwards ) and Terran to the stand, we already met the bladebreakers and a saber-x so lets meet their opponents. Terran like most of BEGA's blader was an unknown he has perfect all round skills and doesn't focus one type of strategy making him a hard target in other words he a perfect beyblading machine (He almost is thanks to the DNA splicing), his bitbeast Terrabite is one tough scorpion and its chaos crush is a force to be reckoned with(he almost is thanks to the DNA splicing), Lean on the other hand is a perfect attack type blader his tiger bitbeast Stryker giving him more attack power and speed. Lean's strategy is to wear down an opponent and then strike when he is weakened.

3 2 1 let it rip!

"The first is under way, and neither team is wasting any time, breaking in this white tiger valley stadium" jazzman commented

"Lets go dragoon" dragoon collided with Terrabite and Hell wolf collided with Stryker

All four blades went flying, in mid air Tyson used hurricane crush and used it to safely bring him and his partner down in the dish while all Terran and lean had to do was wave his hand and their blades came down.

"Alright Dragoon take out Stryker" Dragoon attacked Stryker who easily dodged it and launched a counter attack so precisely that dragoon was knocked of balance and it crashed into hell wolf which was about to hit Terrabite, both off balance blades crashed in to the mountain.

"We need a lot of synchronization" Rick commented

"And I got just the plan" Tyson started whispering something into Ricks ear who jumped and vanished along with his blade.

"Cheap tricks won't win you and matches against perfection Tyson" Lean warned

"No but then we aren't battling perfection are we?" Tyson asked

"You insolent worm I'll destroy you" shouted an enraged Terran

"You'll have to catch me first" Tyson said as Dragoon took of with Terrabite and Stryker hot on the trail. Tyson soon came at a point where there was mountain ahead and on either side of him and behind two blades with the desire to destroy

"We have right where we want you" Terran snickered

"I beg to differ" Rick appeared out of nowhere his blade jumping from the top of the mountain surrounding Tyson and landing smack onto the blade's of the ultimates sending them flying

"Now Tyson" Rick exclaimed

"Dragoon Hurricane Crush" the dragoon made hurricane caught the ultimate's blades keeping them airborne

"Hell wolf Armageddon strike!" Rick blade started glowing a fiery red as it jumped into the twister turning it in to a sharp bladed burning hurricane. Hell wolf used the hurricane to its advantage going with the motion of the hurricane hitting the ultimate's blades every other second. When Tyson finally stopped the ultimates blades were hurled toward the end of the stadium but they never got there. Terran used chaos crush in mid air and Stryker used Leopard's strike both blade changed their course and were propelled by an invisible force towards the blade's of their opponents…they made contact and Hell wolf and Dragoon flew out of the stadium. The bruised, gashed, amazed and disappointed bladers picked up their blade…then Tyson collapsed and 10 yea old followed.


	14. The battle rages is on

Chap 14 beyblade a new era

"Well come back beyblading fans the first round went in the favor of the ultimates as the made an astounding come back even though their opponents happened to be the best beybladers in the world." Brad west told the latest news to the audience.

"Any way for the next match we have Jake and Alex both from the Saber-X both are perfect counterparts balancing each others strengths and weaknesses, from the ultimates we have Raimondo (He's a character in xaolin showdown and yes the name is spelled right… I think) and Omi both of which we have no data on what so ever.

"Let's get this show on the road boys and girls" Jazzman began the fabled count down

2 1 let it rip!!

"Whoa looks like Jake and Alex have had a perfect synchronized launch"

"It's your funeral Saber-x" the short stock Omi warned

"Normally I would tell you to jump in a lake but with a head that size you'd float like a bouy" Jake and Alex broke out laughing

"My head is it not big" Omi insisted

"Whatever" Alex said as he slammed Omi's blade

"Omi concentrate on the battle" Raimondo said as he slammed Alex's blade

"Dual attack" Alex and Jake commanded in unison as both their blades hit their opponents

"Is that all you got? I expected much more" Rai (Lets call him Rai it's easier to type) taunted as he calmly dodged and counter attacked

"You are going down Saber-X, go dragon of the wind typhoon boom" A big dragon with wing and wispy smoke surrounding it appeared and started flapping its wings with enormous amounts of power blowing ever thing within a ten mile radius away and when things couldn't get any worse…

"Go Sea Serpent Tsunami strike water" the short stop called out his massive snake like bitbeast that started calling forth massive tidal waves which flooded the Bey stadium,

"Ready to throw in the towel?" Raimundo asked

'Actually we're just warming up, GO FRENRIR" Alex shouted

"Take him out DEATH ADDER" Jake also called out his bit beast

Now there were four mythical creatures in the battle field, on side a coiled up armored serpent with long poison filled fangs and an armored dog with 5 in long canines sticking out and blood red eyes. The other side consisted of a powerful dragon made of wispy mist or smoke like material and a long sea serpent with a longggggg body and flippers.

"TRI BITE FRENRIR" Alex commanded as the huge black dog divided it self into three and each of them headed for the opposing beat beast.

"Go MEAG SERPENT'S STRIKE" The serpents head split in to five as it charged for the competition.

"Tsunami strike water"

"Typhoon boom wind" the ultimates counted as the bit beasts collided head on, the shock wave of the impact shattered bullet proof glass and broke solid concrete, the dish was turned to rubble and dust filled the stadium but when it cleared...

"Well folks it looks like the ultimates win the second round in a row since Raimundo's blade was still spinning while the other three were out"

"Jake, Alex we know you tried your best" Tyson comforted the crest fallen bladers

"Thanx dude" Jake replied as he and Alex fainted.

Kai: you just love fainting people don't you?

Me: I'm not 99.99 Evil for nothing you know.


End file.
